


Choosing Happiness.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finally understands that happiness is a choice and he's determined to choose it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing Happiness.

**Title** : _**Choosing Happiness.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for [snape100's](http://snape100.dreamwidth.org/) Challenge 517: Snape and the Mirror of Erised.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Severus finally understands that happiness is a choice and he's determined to choose it.

**********A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ******** Now you can download this story on **PDF** format at **[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=310&key=PEKELEKE3e68dce0af341715720dfa6d76420de4)**

**Choosing Happiness.**  
  
Severus fears the Mirror Of Erised instinctively. He's never looked at it and doesn't want to do so.

He's been bitter enough all his life and is unwilling to risk his current contentment on a whim that could re-awaken the insatiable ambition that once drove him down the soul-destroying path of darkness.

“Come on, it'll be fun...” Harry smiles coaxingly, but he's determined to resist his lover's foolish request.

“I refuse to dwell on what I can't have. I've got everything I need already and I...”

“You?”

“I'm happy, Harry. I love you enough to put you above mere... greed.”

 


End file.
